Expansion ideas
It was rumored that there would be 5-6 expansions to the world of Azeroth, mentioned in an interview by a leading person within Blizzard ("We have made concepts for this expansion, and we already have enough ideas for 5-6 more"). In addition, in December 2006, Nethaera stated on the forums,http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=57439311&pageNo=1&sid=1#1 when asked whether there would be another expansion after The Burning Crusade, "Yes, we are working on plans. No, I can't tell you what they are, how far they are or what timeline we are looking at. Sorry. :(" Below are ideas by users where future World of Warcraft expansions could possibly visit, after World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, the latest official expansion. The following are undeveloped regions that have enough content for an expansion pack. These ideas are grouped geographically: General expansion ideas The Emerald Dream * Related areas: Emerald Dream, Emerald Paradise, lesser, unfinished Emerald Dreams. * Possible new hero classes: dragonsworn, spirit walker. * Related intelligent/playable races: Children of Cenarius, sprite, furbolg, treant, dryad, satyr, and celestial. * Related opposing forces: The Nightmare, Druids of the Nightmare, and the Old God behind it. * Nethaera says: "As for the Emerald Dream, there are no plans for anything as of yet but it is a consideration for the future. The Emerald Dream opens up a lot of different opportunities and the Burning Crusade is definitely not going to be the last of the expansion packs. There are many different places and storylines that can be pursued. The story is going to keep growing and as it does so, people will get to experience it." * Possible extra stuff: Spirit mounts you can use while corpse running, portals and/or shortcuts to several places in the world. Lore states that powerful druids can obtain supernatural abilities in the Dream, unknown if playable druids are powerful enough. * Although not officially announced, Emerald Dream is planned for release after Wrath of the Lich King. The Great Sea * Related areas: The Great Sea, South Seas, Maelstrom, Nazjatar, Mak'aru, Broken Isles, Undermine, Zandalar, Tel Abim, Plunder Isle, Gishan Caverns, Gilneas, Balor ,and the greater Kul Tiras area of islands. * Possible new hero classes: sailor, pirate , buccaneer, tinker, brewmaster, potion doc, and primal. * Related intelligent/playable races: murloc, makrura, goblin, naga, worgen, ogre, half-elves, and high elves. * Related opposing forces: Naga, Queen Azshara, and her underwater army. Perhaps also the Elemental Lord Neptulon the Tidehunter. Xavius and the Underworld Minions. Mur'gul. The Stormreaver clan. Some of the other forces in the Great Sea are the Bloodsail Buccaneers and the trolls of Zandalar. * Possible extra stuff: Underwater mounts, Underwater Dungeons / Raids, Swift Aquatic Form (maybe its a shark/penguin), Boat mounts. Old Gods * Related areas: Underground Azeroth. * Possible new hero class: runemaster * Related opposing forces: Old Gods (at least three remain) and the Twilight's Hammer clan * Related professions: Faiths * Related intelligent/playable races: trogg, titans, kobold, elemental, nerubians, Dark iron dwarves, naga, faceless one, and qiraji. , }} The Elemental Plane * Related areas: The four layers of the Elemental Plane (The Skywall, Deephome, The Firelands, and The Abyssal Maw). * Related opposing forces: elementals. * Related intelligent/playable races: Dark Iron dwarf * Note:may also be featured in old gods or Twisting nether expansion as it is "prison in Twisting Nether". Great Dark * Related areas: Other planets besides Draenor and Azeroth. , , , }} Pandaria and pandaren settlement * Since the location of Pandaria is unknown, it's really hard to say where the pandaren fit best. * Ogres could possibly also feature, as could gnolls and harpies. Ancient Kalimdor (War of the Ancients) * Related areas: Ancient Kalimdor before the Sundering. (Accessed via Caverns of Time) * Related opposing forces: highborne, satyr, Burning Legion, Azotha (primitive humans) aqir, trolls, and infinite dragonflight. * Related intelligent/playable races: earthen, furbolgs, Ancients, demigods, night elves, sprites Argus * Related areas: Argus, the eredar homeworld. * Related class: demon hunter * Related opposing forces: Burning Legion, Unknown others * Related playable races: Broken * Related opposing races: burned ones, felguard, eredar, and infernal * Related enemy bosses: Kil'jaeden, Sargeras * Possible extra stuff: guild spaceships, Exodar-looking. Twisting Nether * Related areas: Other parts of former Draenor, because it is said that Draenor was much larger than Azeroth, so it is probable that Outland is not the only inhabited part. And maybe portals to other worlds that Illidan sealed. * Related opposing forces: Burning Legion, The Void, maybe some new currently unknown faction. Gul'dan's surviving death knights. * Related playable races: broken, arakkoa, and ethereal. Miscellaneous ideas * Draenor (before destruction) via caverns of time. * K'aresh * Xoroth * Sunken Kalimdor * Other portal gates. * Other side of Azeroth. * Kalimdor before part of it sunk via caverns of time. General User Ideas * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Shargas the Naga's Ideas * Gcircle's Ideas * Z33w0wmast3r's Ideas * Daringbear's Ideas * Sambah's Ideas * Ursabear's ideas References See also * Join the discussion here. * Class ideas for class ideas. * World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade for items slated in the first WoW expansion. * World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King for items slated in the second WoW expansion. * Coming Soon for things that are part of Lore or have been discussed, but might be slated for a future expansion. Category:Fan fiction Category:Game terms Category:Rumors Category:World of Warcraft expansion ideas